


Okokuqala

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Okokuqala

“Cha.” UBrienne uvala umnyango ebusweni.

“Kungani?” UJaime ubuza ngomnyango. Akunampendulo. Wayengalindele ukuthi kuzoba khona. “Cabanga ukuthi uyihlo wakho uzoziqhenya kanjani.” Akekho ngaphezulu kokusebenzisa noma imaphi amaqhinga adingekayo okumenza avume.

“Kungani ungakhethi intombazanyana enhle ukuba izoshada esikhundleni sayo?” Uyazikhulumela.

UJaime angabubona ubuso bakhe noma ngabe kunomnyango phakathi kwabo wokumvimbela ukuthi angamboni. Agcwala ulaka, umlomo wakhe ugobile edidekile, futhi ekhathazekile ... Ekhathazekile ukuthi uyamgcona manje, ngemuva kwakho konke.

“Angifuni ntombazanyana enhle njengonkosikazi wami.” UJaime leqa ibunzi lakhe emnyango. “Ngifuna umuntu engingamethemba eceleni kwami nangemuva kwami. Ngifuna umuntu owaziyo ukuthi benzani ngenkemba, bese sibhekana nakho, umuntu ongangivikela ngalo, ngoba angisetshenziswa kakhulu okwamanje, angithi? ”

"Qasha igama lokuthengisa njengonogada ngaleso sikhathi."

Izihlwitha zeJaime. “Angicabangi ukuthi inkosi yami ubaba izovuma ngathi ngithengise igama elithengisayo. Futhi ngaphandle kwalokho, banjalo ... ”Usazama ukucabanga ngegama elifanele lapho edonsa umnyango ovulekile futhi ucishe alahlekelwe ibhalansi yakhe. Mhlawumbe wayezokuthanda lokho, yena emadolweni akhe, ecela isandla sakhe. Zimbili izandla. UJaime uwabona ngomona.

“Ngabe yilokhu?” Kubuza uBrienne ngokungenasizungu. "Isidingo sakho sokuya?"

“Bengilokhu ngiseMakhosini kusukela ngineminyaka eyishumi nesikhombisa. Akukho lutho mayelana nesidingo sami sokuba fuck. "

"Kepha unaso leso sidingo." Ucindezela inkinga, enze sengathi akanandaba.

“Yebo.” UJaime uyavuma.

“Futhi ubufuna?” Umbheka ngqo ngaleso sikhathi, elindile.

“Hhayi.” Kusho uJaime, eqaphela. "Ucabanga ukuthi angikufuni."

"Angibuzanga lokho, ngibuze,"

Izinyathelo zikaJaime ngaphakathi kwegumbi, angazihluphi ngokuvala umnyango. "Ucabanga ukuthi angazi ukuthi kuzokwenzenjani, ukweyisa umuntu wesifazane njengoba,"

“Musa.” Uyaphenduka uhhafu, uJaime abambe umhlathi ngesandla.

“Ngiyakufuna.” Ngeke ukusho kucace kunalokho. "Ngifuna ukukujaha ngikwenze umkami."

UBrienne uvele amgqolozele. Akakukholwa, ngakho-ke uJaime umane ancike ukumanga umlomo. Kuthatha isikhashana ukuthi aphumule, ahlukanise izindebe zakhe bese kuba, kungokwakhe. UJaime umqabula kancane, ahlekise umlomo aze aphendule, amange abuyele emuva. Kungaleso sikhathi kuphela lapho ehlukana khona nokukhala.

“Yini,” uBrienne uyaqhuma njengoba eguqa phambi kwakhe.

Ugqoke ihembe namabhulukwe, ukhululekile ezembathweni zomuntu njengakuqala. Ubeka iziqaqa zakhe ngokungahambi kahle, kepha akasizi, umbuke nje. UJaime ubadonsela phansi emathangeni akhe kanye nezingubo zakhe ezincane, bese amaqaqa akhe aze afike. Ambheke.

"Sengifuna ukukwenza lokhu isikhathi eside."

Uthule lapho kuthintwa okokuqala komlomo wakhe kuye. Ubengacabanga ukuthi angaphenduka amatshe uma bekungekhona okuphefumulayo, okunokhahlo nokugogekile ethule. UJaime uqabula indunduma yakhe, aqabule izinwele eziphaphathekile phakathi kwemilenze yakhe, bese, kancane, efaka ulimi lwakhe ngaphakathi kuye. Isandla sakhe esihle silala phezu kwakhe ngemuva, simsondeza eduze nomlomo wakhe. UBrienne umunca ngamandla emphefumulweni wakhe njengoba uJaime emqubula ngolimi.

UJaime uyayithanda indlela azizwa ngayo olimini lwakhe, indlela amthanda ngayo nendlela amathanga akhe aqhaqhazela kancane ngenxa yokuhlaselwa kwakhe. UBrienne, owake waba i-knight eyiqiniso, noma ngabe ejabulisa nini.

Uhamba kancane njengoba eza, ukukhala ekugcineni kuphoqa izindebe zakhe njengoba naye enza.

UJaime uhlala emuva, umbheke phezulu. Ubuso bakhe bumile, futhi ume, emangele, ebamba okhalweni wakhe ngokulinganisela. Uyanga, amvumele azenzele yena, ngaphambi kokumphindisela embhedeni, aguqe phakathi kwemilenze yakhe. UBrienne ubheka kuye, futhi inkulumo yakhe ivulekile, ufisa kakhulu, uJaime kufanele abuke njengoba engena kuye, esakaza amathanga akhe. Ithemba lakhe limshiya engakhululekile, kungekudala uzomthola eswele futhi edumele. Ngobuchwepheshe, kufanele abe esephoxekile kuye.

Izandla zakhe ziyehlela eceleni kwakhe, ekhombisa ukubamba kwakhe kokuqala, unezandla ezimbili ezinhle, okungcono ambambe ngazo. Izandla zakhe zimphekela ngokwemvelo, futhi uJaime ufuna ukubuyela ezintanjeni zakhe, amgibelise.

“Ungathanda ngabe ngisesiswini sami?” Ubuza umbuzo buthule.

“Yini?” UJaime umgqolozele.

“Ubuke kude.” Uyamamatheka. "Ngingajika."

UJaime uyafunda. "Cha ... musa. Kwakungenjalo. ”Ufuna ukuyishiya lapho, ukuze angabe esasho lutho, ngakho-ke ancika ukumanga. Uqala ukuhamba kancane, aqhubeke kancane aze aphumule futhi iminwe yakhe imbe ngemuva kwakhe, ecela ukuthula. Ngakho-ke ushesha ngokushesha, izinkalo zakhe zihlwitheka ngakunye. UBrienne ubhulukha buthule, angafuni ukukhala futhi, futhi uJaime ushintsha ukuthambeka kwezimpawu zakhe kanjalo, bese emthinta nangesandla sakhe. Ufuna ukuzwa imisindo yakhe, ukuze azi ukuthi uyiqopha ezindebeni zakhe.

Uyakhala kakhulu kulokhu futhi uJaime uyagcwala kuwo njengoba engena ngaphakathi kuye.

Uma ephumela ngaphandle egibela emhlane wakhe, uyazi ukuthi uyamamatheka. Ngeke akwazi ukuyisiza.

“Umnyango uvulekile.” UBrienne uthulisa umoya kakhulu.

UJaime uphakamisa ikhanda.


End file.
